In The Dark
by LostInTheAbyssOfWords
Summary: Supernatural 1st season with a twist.Dean and Bella met a year before the 1st season premier; they hunt together, they live together, they look for a happily ever after together!Together they find love,truth, and the meaning of family. D/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Supernatural/Twilight Crossover**_

_**Dean/Bella**_

_**Supernatural 1st Season**_

_**Summary: Dean met Bella a year before the beginning of the 1st season. Dean and Bella dated for a few months before he had to begin hunting again, they broke-off it, Bella got in trouble again, Dean found out and they(she) decided that it would be better if they work together.**_

_**I want to mainly focus on the Dean/Bella interaction so if I ignore Sammy for too long please tell me!**_

_**And sorry in advance if the characters seem to OOC.**_

-

Phoenix, Arizona

November, 2003

Somewhere Out There...

Isabella Swan had no idea what the hell she was doing back; back home, back to hell, back to where everything began. She had no idea what she was doing but still she drove, kept driving till she read the "Welcome to Arizona" sign and didn't stop until she recognized the houses, until the pain that was buried deep inside had surfaced so much that it was choking her. And the images of what happened that night were burned behind her eyelids so that every time she closed her eyes she saw and heard and felt everything again, all over again; house burned to the ground, her mother's cries for help, the scorching hot pain of being branded.

After that the sobs began but the tears didn't fall, didn't leave their confine, didn't betrayed her. The chocking sounds coming from her throat were almost inhuman, not delicate like she had always thought she would cry when she came back, but raw and too emotional, incontrollable and not one bit as cute as she would have liked.

Five minutes later she made herself stop; to stop thinking, to stop feeling and even to stop breathing. It was easy really how she made herself forget, stop, and just keep living. Living and breathing, she reminded herself taking a big gulp of air. Breathing and living. In and out.

"You've been doing this since you were born" she whispered into the air. In and out. Just breathe in and out, not rushing just slow. Take it slow.

In and Out.

Keep breathing and living.

-

Hours later she found herself in some local bar, beer in hand, hair tousled just so and looking for trouble. For something to kill. She laughed loud, smiled too big and inviting, bended way too slow for the dress she was wearing, and danced with too many strangers to remember. If someone were to look at her they would simply see a college girl looking for nothing but a hangover; they wouldn't see the pain and rage behind those dark eyes, the lethal moves of how her body danced, or how much pain someone so beautiful could inflict. And that was just OK with her, that was just perfect.

For a moment she felt eyes on her, not the lusty stares she was accustomed to but curious ones, and that was more frightening than anything else. She stopped dancing, pried the hands of the man who was currently grinding her ass, and walked away. Towards the bar, towards the guy whose eyes were neither green or hazel, but something in between, something dangerous.

She sat in the stool besides him, breathing hard and shallow. A smiled adorned her face, exhausted but happy and she laughed freely, all the while aware that the man besides her was watching, analyzing her as if she were a puzzle he couldn't help but want to solve. But she didn't figure him for a guy who would stay after the mystery was solved, after all the secrets were revealed to him and he found it was too much or just not enough.

"Isabella" she said, sticking her hand out to him. She watched his reaction and at that moment knew that he didn't know many women like her; confident enough to make the first move. She tried not to smile when his eyes racked over her body before he took her hand in his, eyes now on hers, and a smile that said that he was thinking things that she would have loved to do with him.

"Dean" his voice as the rest of his body was something that left her weak at the knees; all sex and sinful things. And apparently he knew it... a smile formed in his lips, all knowing and annoying... she laughed again but this time low and trying to smother giggles that were threatening to escape.

"Cocky bastard" she said into the air, loud enough so 'Dean' could hear her but low enough so that he knew she wasn't talking to him, but about him.

"Well that's certainly something I have been called before" she laughed again and he followed suit.

"And I could bet good money on that" she informed him, voice still light and teasing.

After that the beers came and kept coming, the teasing banter was replaced by sexual innuendos, the touches became more bold, the wanting too big to resists.

"Dance with me" she asked him almost two hours later, the energy in her body making her knee bounce.

"No, no, no I don't dance, sweetheart" but Bella wasn't hearing any of it and got up, taking his hand in hers.

"C'mon, Dean! We've been sitting here for hours, aren't you a little cramp-up?" the question wasn't meant to be answer and they both knew it, by the time Dean realized it they were in the middle of the space the owner of the shabby bar called a dance-floor; his hands on her hips moving her along with the beat of the music but his feet stayed firmly planted on the floor.

"Dean, you just have to move along with the music" she instructed him, her body doing exactly just that; hips rocking into his, her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she brought his face closer to hers.

"Just move your body with mine, follow my lead" she whispered, the words forming almost against his lips. The song changed to something slower, and finally Dean began to move his feet, his hand traveled up her back and tangled itself into her hair, bringing her face up to meet his in a kiss.

The kiss searing, bruising and passionate. They lost themselves into each-other, lips moving in sync, bodies just a little far behind. His tongue skimmed over her bottom lip, as if asking for permission, and just as she was about to open her mouth, the music was cut-off and the screaming began.

Fuck, she hated her life.

-

_**So tell me if you like it! I plan to do the whole 1st season from Bella's POV, it would be more concentrated on the Bella/Dean relationship than anything else! So please review, and yes I know I have to update my other story!**_


	2. Christmas Wish

Hanover, Massachusetts

December 2003

_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own…_

Isabella Swan could now formally say that she was almost a college graduate; only one more month and she was done, finish, finito, free at last. When she decided to major in Linguistics, she never thought she would be so happy to finally finish with the course. Not that it was boring or anything, but a person could only bare so much without breaking and with the open mouth 'a' and close mouth 'oh' that process was pretty short' there were so many rules and so many other sounds of the French and Spanish languages, that it was just unbearable.

She hugged her coat tighter to her body, and hurried her pace down the street. It was time like this that she hated living in Massachusetts, she thought as she tried not to slip on the black ice that had formed over night, all cold and snow. She had four more blocks to walk before she arrived to the safeness of her apartment's heater, and the heeled boots she had decided to wear in the morning were nothing if not uncomfortable now, not so stylish or cute as she had thought almost eight hours ago when she pick them instead of a simple pair of black chucks.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

She tried not to think about Dean as the words sounded in her ears but it was difficult, she still remembered the night they met; tried not to think about what happened when they first tried to kiss, saliva-made people were not romantic, not in her book anyway. But after, when the adrenaline rush had surcease, the anger cause by seeing her car blown to little metal pieces was non-existent, and the pain in their bodies was magnified almost by magic, they had offered each-other their own brand of TLC.

Sweet-kisses tried to soothe the pain, wondering hands that were not rushing but loving tried to offer comfort, and after the clothes were off, thoughts of anything but being there disappeared as fast as they had enter, and the only sounds in the room were sighs and throaty moans, whispered words of encouragement and…

God, she had to stop thinking about it, two weeks had passed since it all happened. Dean had called her maybe five or six times since then, promising to visit as soon as he and his dad finish some job she didn't want to know about. She was a hunter, true, but not by choice, and the only thing that kept her from negating any association with them was the promise she made to her mother; that she would find who killed her, make them pay with their lives.

She kept walking and thinking all the way home, different things from what she was going to wear graduation day; if she was going to invite Dean, if she even was going to attend. To what was she going to eat; maybe cereal or take-out; take-out? Yup. Tried to ignore the freezing cold that chilled her to the bones, made her nose red and her teeth shatter; God, she hated the cold.

Two more blocks; she could feel how good it would feel to be under her cover, heater blasting, some sappy Christmas movie playing on the TV, and not getting up till the sound of the bell announced the arrival of her Chinese food.

She was pathetic, Bella decided after re-analyzing her thoughts. Here she was a 20 year old woman, with no life and not real expectations besides killing the bastard that ruined her life. She really had to get herself a hobby; maybe knitting, she did need some new sweaters. Maybe sky blue or pink…

She stopped walking for a moment and stared at the street in front of her building. There was a car, a really nice car actually. But that wasn't what got her attention, even though it was a really, really nice car and it made her miss her car even more, what go her attention was the guy standing next to it. Only a leather jacket on, jeans and leather boots, not heavy coat like the rest of the pedestrians walking about, like he was too cool to even be consider one of the crowd, he was not a follower.

She swore she tried not to smile when she noticed how his body was shaking from the biting cold, but the smug smirk that broke out on her face wasn't going anywhere, not till she got to make fun of him, anyway.

"Hey, there stranger" his voice was a suave as ever, and it send a chill thru her spine. The anticipation to be in his arms was overwhelming, telling her to run into his arms and never let go, but she tuned it down and walked the rest of the distance without saying anything or running into his arms; smile still in place but it was replaced by a shy, nervous grin. He had a way of making her body tremble without even touching her, with just looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" she asked as soon as he had wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close to his body as humanly possible. She, of course, went more than willingly, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head tucked itself in the crook of his neck.

"You were already in class by the time I woke up" he said matter-of-factly.

That made her head snapped up, eyebrows knit in confusion and she was pretty sure there was a question mark in her face. She hadn't talk about her school schedule with Dean, only told him that she was a linguistics major in Dartmouth; not when her classes started or ended. "How you…? You know what, I'm not even gonna ask" she seriously didn't want to know how he got that information, maybe he called and said he was her father or some shit weird like that.

"Ok, so I wont tell you how I call administration and told them I was your fiancé" the gasps that escape her lips was in every way real.

"You jerk; you didn't do that did ya?" she stepped out of the circle his arms had made around her, pissed off look on her face. She soon regretted and stepped back in to take the comfort of his body-heat. "Dean, I asked you a question" she mumbled into his chest when he didn't answer.

"I said I was your cousin, coming to visit for Christmas" he said against the shell of her ear; his hot breath making her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yup; you plan to stay out here long?"

"No, I am waiting for this hot girl I met two weeks ago to come home"

"Yeah, and after she invited you in what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to kiss her till I take her breath away, touch her till I drive her crazy and if she lets me, fuck her till she screams my name" all those sinful word were whispered against her lips, hazel-green eyes looking down into hers; promising a more eventful afternoon and night than the one she had planned, and his hands hot against the bare skin of her back was anything and all she wanted at that moment.

"Oh, I think she's gonna invite you in, alright" Bella whispered back before pressing her lips to his; letting him take over her body, invade her mind, and moaning something that sounded incredibly like his name when his tongue enter her mouth.

-

Hours later the night found them inside Bella's apartment, cartons of Chinese food all around them, _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ movie playing in the background. They looked like any two people in a serious relationship; comfortable and happy around each other. Talking and laughing about anything and everything. Different food shared, bottle of wine open and serious cuddling was being done.

"So, have you talked to your brother?" Bella knew from previous conversations that to Dean his brother was a sore topic; to her Dean was being an overprotective jerk who wanted nothing but to protect his brother, and to do that he needed to have 'Sammy' close by his side or in the same state, anyway. And from the little Dean had explained to her, 'Sammy' was done with his hunter life, wanted to experience everything like a normal man would but in reality even Bella the 'maybe not hunter' knew that they were anything but normal. They would never have a normal life, not without living the country or marrying another hunter. And both of those options were dangerous in their own ways.

"Yeah, like a week ago" he told her after he chewed a mouthful of food. "But he was being his bratty-self and after five minutes he pissed me off enough to make me end the call"

If Bella knew Dean better, she would have heard the hurt in his voice, but she knew him well enough to not pressure him; he would open up on his own or maybe he would just have to drink enough alcohol to give to a small army… she thought as she eyed the bottle of red wine in front of them… yeah, that would have to do.

"So you're not gonna visit him for Christmas then?" she was pretty sure her voice was as hopeful as a little kid asking his momma to stay late to wait for Santa. And she was, and maybe a little more, she didn't want to spend this Christmas alone; not if she could spend it with him.

"You inviting me to spend Christmas with you?" he asked her, his voice teasing and a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Bella looked away from his eyes, a stupid blush spreading along her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip shyly, a nervous-trait she pick up during her teen years and had never found how to quit, and nodded. "If you want to" she said, voice low and timid, she felt like she was 15 again and was taking her first boyfriend to meet 'uncle Bobby', if that wasn't the worst day of her life it was definitely in the top 5.

"Bells look at me" he put two fingers under her chin and turned her head towards him. His lips turned into a small grin and his eyes had that soft thing in them she had no idea how to describe, but every time he looked at her that way it sent an army of butterflies to her tummy. "I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas with you" he stop whatever it was she was going to say with a kiss and she gave thanks to God because she had no idea what stupid things her mouth might had stuttered if he hadn't and because she love the feel of his lips on her.

She let her body relax as Dean guided her backwards into the couch, still kissing her senseless. If there was something that she could get addicted to it would surely be his mouth on her lips, her neck, her skin. She moved her legs to give him more space to accommodate on top of her; his lips left her lips and she took a gulp of air, his lips trailed to her neck. "D…dean we're going to New York" she told him before smacking her lips against his. God, she loved his lips and his hands that were currently trailing up her thigh…yeah… she arched into his touch… she loved his hands too.

-

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope this answer some of the question that were asked! If you have more questions please ask them in a review or PM me!**


	3. Sleepless In Seattle

February 2004

Hanover, Massachusetts

Bella&Dean's apartment

Sleepless in Seattle

/*?*/*?*/

A flock of sheep that leisurely pass by  
One after one; the sound of rain, and bees  
Murmuring; the fall of rivers, winds and seas,  
Smooth fields, white sheets of water, and pure sky -  
I've thought of all by turns, and still I lie  
Sleepless...  
~William Wordsworth, "To Sleep

Sleep seemed to have reached its quota of the month for Isabella; it had been two weeks since the night she could close her eyes and simply be taken into dreamland, sleep evaded her like Tweedy did the silly cat or like Jerry did Tom. Yeah, more like Jerry did Tom because not only did sleep avoid her like she carried the damn plague but it antagonized her, teasing her for a few seconds before going away.

On top of that, Dean was not with her; his father had called him three days before, asking him to go with him to solve some stupid case in Salem. Apparently, kids there thought it was funny to invoke the spirits of the people who were killed there, that wasn't the bad news according to what Dean explained to her while he pack a duffel bag, some of the real witches who were hung decided to have some deserved fun with the town. So now wasn't she only cranky because of her resent discovered insomnia but also worried because Dean hadn't called since he arrived at Salem and that was two days ago. So, yeah, one of those two things was technically her fault; not the sleeping thing, she could kill for a full eight-hour sleep, but the worry-about Dean bit; he offered her an invitation to go with but she refused it in favor of studying for her next exam.

God, how she hated being responsible.

However, tonight Bella decided to make the best out of her out-of-nowhere insomnia. Tonight she was going clubbing, maybe if she exhausted herself to the point-of-no return she could sleep for a little bit. That was the excuse she told herself as she put on make-up, not that she didn't love Dean, 'cause she did, but she missed her Me-Nights, and she really did know how horrible that sounded it, trust me. Nevertheless, it was the truth and if there was one thing that she proud-it herself in was her inability to lie about how she felt, to her tact was overrated and a prettier, useless way to lie. So she almost never used, yep it had caused her to loose a lot of potential friends, before she got here she didn't spend a lot of time around girls so maybe that was part of it, amounted it enough enemies to last her a life time, but it was how she rolled and if there was something she would never, ever, in a million years, never do was going to change who she was.

She finished the final touches on her make-up and looked at herself in the mirror; the dark almost black bags that had formed under her eyes were cover by a thick cover of foundation, making her skin look paler than white. Her eyes were dark and the sparkling-thing she put around her eyes made her eyes twinkle a bit, taking out the dullness that had taken over them. Her lips were a colored with an 'Intense Red' lipstick that gave her a classy but edgy look. All in all if she could say so herself; she looked pretty damn good.

She took a deep breath and continued her inspection; her hair was in brush back in a tight pony-tail, not one hair out of place, giving her a serious look. Platinum hoop-earrings dangled from her ears and a simple-almost-plain necklace adorned her long neck. She was dressed all in black; a strapless corset like top and a pair of dark hip-hugging jeans. She finished up with her usual knee-high leather boots that made it impossible to run in, with their three inch pencil thin heels. She looked gorgeous, sexy but in a classy way, edgy but not so over the edge.

She walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer where she found one of her best friends; a small but effective SIG Sauer that Dean had given to her as a Christmas gift. It was truly beautiful when a person who knew you for less than a month knows exactly what to buy for you. She picked the SIG up and put it inside her purse besides the small combat knife that Uncle Bobby had sent her, apparently it never ran out of bullets so she better keep it within herself at all times. That was what the not-so Christmassy-card he had sent her read. With one last look at herself, Bella left her room, and apartment, with her mind set in dancing till she drop.

-

Five hours later she was half dragging one of her friends out of the club were they spent the better part of the night. Pam Anderson, was a fiery red-head that would bite your head-off if you compared her to the famous woman that also had her name, she was five-foot ten, all curves and bad attitude. Supporting Pam on the other side was Cody Jones, British princess-wannabe, a true blond all the way except for the stupid part, which she was not. She was a straight-A gal, not taller than 5'4 foot, a skinny thing with big blue eyes that almost swallowed her face.

They were best-friends since the day they almost killed each other over the last pair of leather boots, the ones that coincidently Bella was wearing, that was over a year ago and till this day they have continue fighting for almost everything, that was how they resolved their problems; picking fights with one another. They had the strangest relationship known to man, according to a lot of people, but still they were the best of friends, even with all their differences.

"So, when are we going to meet this 'friend' of yours?" Cody asked as they made their way towards her car, voice slightly slurred. And Bella could hear the quotation marks in her voice, the sarcasm was laid on thick.

"Soon but not this week though; he is not out of town" Bella answered while trying not to loose her grip around Pam's body, girl drank too much for her own good. For all of their goods, actually, Cody and Bella were the ones that had to drag Pam's ass back to her dorm.

"But we're definitely meeting him before graduation, right?"

"Of course, pet" after putting up with that endearment for a whole year Bella found out that Cody actually hated it. She liked the Americanized one 'love' or even the almost half-way in between the two 'luv' but not 'pet' that basically meant the same shit.

"Oky, just wanna be sure" she murmured as they put Pam in the back seat.

"cause you deserveeeee the bessssst of besssssttttest Bellsie" Pam sing-sang from where she was half-sprawled in the back seat.

"Yeah, what the drunk girl said" Cody looked at her and smiled one of her rare ones. "You know we love you, right"

"I love you too, both of ya" they smiled at each-other one last time before Cody sped out of the parking lot.

-

Half an hour later Cody stopped the car in front of Bella's building. By then it was almost 4 A.M. and Pam was snoring her way to drunken-dreamland. Bella put on her jacket and picked up her purse from the car floor. She was tired and wanted nothing but to sleep till the world ended.

"See ya Monday?" she asked Cody as she opened the door of the car to get out.

"You don't have class Monday" Cody said, eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, I know but I have to tutor that Jimmy kid"

"You mean Sam?" Cody corrected her with amusement lacing her tone.

"Yeah Jimmy! See at lunch?" Cody nodded and leaned towards her to peck her cheek and give her a parting hug.

"See you Monday, pet" with that Cody sped off down the street almost missing Bella's feet.

"Chick is crazy" Bella muttered to herself before walking to her building. Her key was in her hand before she even got to the door. She opened the door and made her way to the elevator almost in auto-pilot, too tired to care about her stupid fear of being in a small space while no-one was awake to hear her scream her head off. She pressed the dim button of the number 12 and watched it light up with mild interest.

Three minutes later the metal doors opened, the ding alerting Bella that the lift had come to its final destination. She dragged herself to her apartment door, and fought her way thru the mess that was her bag till she found the shining cold metal that was attached to a snowball key-chain that had a picture of Dean and her kissing. After that the difficult part was getting the key to enter the damn hole, her eyes were too heavy and she had a half mind to close them and just fall at sleep on the floor, fuck what her neighbors thought. She yawned before attempting to open her door again but before she could really try, it swung opened revealing a half dress, half-asleep Dean.

"Hey babe" she exclaimed with a sleepy smile.

"Hey there, sweetheart" Dean's smiled was more alert than hers as he step outside to help her. His arm came around her waist and he took her purse from her fingers that were almost letting it spill over the floor.

"When did you get here?" she asked against the skin on his neck.

"A few hours ago. C'mon lets get you in yours pajamas" he carelessly tossed her purse on top the coffee table. He guided her to the bedroom but Bella planted her feet in the ground and refused to move.

"No, I'm too tired. I don't wanna" she gave him the best pout she could master while being half dead to the world.

"Of course you're tired, you spent half the day dancing and by the smell of your breath doing shots and drinking beer." He didn't exactly scold her but his voice was close enough to it.

"I wasn't drinking… much anyway" she added seeing his disbelieving look. "I haven't slept ok, for a while now" she half snapped at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean demanded but his voice was concerned as he stepped towards her and picked her up bridal-style.

"Didn't think it was important" she mumbled into his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes; it was good to have him back, safe and warm. Maybe now she would be able to sleep, because fucking hell she really needed it.

"OK, let's get you to bed. You look beautiful but I don't think you're gonna be too comfortable if we at least don't change this to one of my shirts" he said to her as they walked to her-their- room. She half nodded but was too lost in the marvelous idea that sleep seemed to be right then. Her eyes lids felt as if they weighted a ton or more, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was tired goddamn, and if how softly Dean put her body on the bed was anyway to go he knew it too.

"I love you" she whispered to him while he got her hair out of the tight pony-tail she had putted in.

"I know" he whispered back before he took off her shirt, how he had known where to find the zipper, she would never know because the damn thing was near invisible and was located at her side.

"No, don't give me that Star Wars crap or whatever; say it back" she whined and frowned at him. It was the first time she said, she was the first to say it, because to her the times they said it while they were making love didn't count, not one bit.

Dean laughed low in his throat and got up from where he was taking her boots off and shimming her out of the jeans she choose to wear, when he finished he went to the dresser where most his clothes were and took out a white, plain shirt.

"C'mere" he asked her once he was back in front of her. Bella got up from the bed and raised her arms to let him put the shirt on. He unclasped the strapless bra she wore, knowing that she hated to sleep with them on; if she forgot to take them off she would usually wake up in the middle of the night to do it, Dean hated it so he always made sure to remind her. He finished putting the shirt on before kissing her lips softly. "You can take the make-up tomorrow, k?" he said while wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes. She was upset, she knew it and he knew it too. If she wasn't so sleep deprived, she would have slap herself for being so fucking girly, so vulnerable. "Hey…shhh…I love you, ok? Never forget that; I love you more than I thought possible" he confessed before kissing her again, this time moving her backwards till she was pressed against the bed. He kissed her for a few seconds before giving her a final peck on the tip of her nose and moving to lay behind her; an arm draped around her, their legs intertwined almost on their own volition, and his head was tuck in the crook of her neck. If Bella would of die at the precise moment she would have done so happy, even though she was dog-tired, she was happy.

"I love you, Isabella" Dean whispered against her skin.

"I love you too, Dean" she whispered right back, finally letting her eyes drop close and the sleep that her mind and body craved for so long engulfing her and taking her in a trip to dreamland. Gosh, life was good.

Sleep is perverse as human nature,  
Sleep is perverse as legislature....  
So people who go to bed to sleep  
Must count French premiers or sheep,  
And people who ought to arise from bed  
Yawn and go back to sleep instead.  
~Ogden Nash, _Read This Vibrant Exposé_

-

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**I wanted to tanks everyone who reviewed or added the story to their faves, it means a lot to know you guys like it. **

**So sorry if I didn't answer your questions right away but I have been crazy busy, I plan to do so at the end of every chapter, so as not to ruin your reading. Please remember that this first couple of chapters are only to set the scene, they won't play a big thing on how I plan to rewrite the episodes.**

_Dark-Supernatural-Angel_**: In the 2****nd**** chapter there is a bit where Bella thinks about hers and Dean first kiss. I think it says that she doesn't find saliva-made people romantic or something to of that nature; that was what the scream in the bar was about. I don't know if I'm gonna add the Cullens to the story but if I do they might not play any major characters or appear all that much. Pam and Cody might get to play a major part than them.**

**So I thinks that was the only question for the 2****nd ****Or 1****st**** chapter, if you guys have any questions or recommendations don't be afraid to leave a review or to PM me, I encouraged you to do it! L0l!! I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong, and I cant know if you guys liked a chapter if you don't review! So on that note please review and the next chapter should be out soon!**


	4. Party People

_March 2004_

_Alpha Delta Fraternity_

_Hanover, Massachusetts_

_Party People_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_Life should NOT be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in an_

_attractive and well preserved body, but rather to skid in sideways, chocolate bar in one hand, _

_martini in the other, body thoroughly used up, totally worn out and screaming _

_"_WOO- HOO what a ride!"~ Anonymous

_-_

She was going to kill him! And wasn't that an understatement, she thought as her eyes scanned the oversize crowd, he promised he would be there, that this time he was actually going to make it, that he wouldn't let her down… he promised all that and for nothing. To leave her leaning against a wall like some freaking wallflower, which she was not by the way! She sighed and tried to control her temper but it didn't do much for the breaking sound her heart was making; Dean had stood her up her too many times to count and she had always forgiven him because, really, she understood his desire to help and please his father, to have his father pride or something, and she wanted to support him one hundred percent but no when it put a damper in their relationship… no way, no how, mister.

From where she stood she could see Pam and Cody dancing, laughing, and generally having the times of their lives with their _present_ dates… it wasn't that she was jealous or anything but she was the one with the boyfriend and even though Cody was in a relationship no one considered a boy/girlfriend thing it was more of a marriage without the actual papers, but anyway, there she stood; dateless, bitter and royally pissed off.

She turned and walked out of the room, turning right and walking into the balcony. She leaned against the railing, eyes turned upwards and praying that Dean had simply forgotten about the party… her mind was playing dirty tricks and feeding her bad mental pictures and they brought with them a real bad feeling; Dean's broken and bloodied body. God she hoped he was OK, she tried to imagine it; trying his best to get back to Massachusetts before sundown, some poor thought apology stumbling from his lips as he tried to make her understand with his hazel-green eyes, his warm arms around her waist as he tried to coze her into looking at him…Her eyes had filled with tears by the time she stopped thinking; God, she was going to kill him, right after she kissed the breath out of him!

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she twisted around and nailed her assailant in the stomach, getting a groan that didn't sound quite female more male-_screams like a girl_-type, before she could put him in a choke-hold and cut her attacker's main air supplier she heard the distantly sound of what sounded like her name

"…ella" it was half groaned half whimpered.

She looked at the man bending in pain in front of her and frowned "Chris?"

The man nodded before standing up and showing Bella his face; the face of Christopher White, the guy she dated for about two years and broke up with because he cheated with some nameless bimbo, the guy she almost beat into a bloody pulp. Now and then.

"Gosh, are you stupid or something? You know better than to sneak up on me!" she scolded him with a small smile, it was good to see him again even after all that happened between them, Chris had been a great friend and a better shopping bags carrier.

"Yeah, I know! I wasn't thinking, just wanted to know if you were alright. So, you alright?" he gave her an impish smile that caused her laughter to bubble up and spill over.

"If you must know…"

"And I must"

She raised an annoyed eyebrow at his interruption, when he shrugged innocently she shook her head and continue "IF you must know: Yes I'm fine" she gave him her most fake-_I'm fine_- smile, and hoped Chris bought it. She really didn't want to talk to him about her love life or the problems there were in it, which was totally personal, and Dean's and hers business only, no one else's.

"If you say so… so why are you here, alone, when the biggest party of the year is going at full force just two rooms from here?"

"I'm waiting for someone"

"Well, shouldn't you be waiting in the main room where, you know, that 'someone' will spot you more easily?" she looked at him long and hard before sighing in defeat; Chris was like bloodhound with a scent when he thought he knew something, he wasn't going to let this go till she snap and told him everything or somehow sidetracked him. Plan B always works better.

"You are _so _right" she began to walk away but had to stop when she felt his hand on her wrist. Bella turned around and looked at him, eyebrows raised in question, eyes telling Chris to let go.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes" No.

-

Two hours later Bella had stopped thinking about Dean and was dancing the night away, beer in hand and her two best friends at her side.

"So, where you two meet?" Cody asked Brian, Pam's date for the night. The guy was a total creep, that was painfully obvious, but was the guy hot or what? Sandy blond hair, icy blue eyes, body that screamed football player and an Australian accent that got girls all tingling and giggling. But still, he was a total creep.

"We met in our English class" the answer was normal enough but the way he was looking at Cody was all wrong, the 'back off' look in his face was enough to make Cody nod and muttered and quick 'ok'.

Bella looked at Pam and shook her head, there was no way in hell Pam was going home with that guy, even if they had to take her to Cody's apartment kicking and screaming. Apparently Pam was way too drunk to understand the message because she only nodded her head and went back to dance with Brian, who's hands were all over her body. Bella hand was in Pam's arm faster than she thought possible and she tugged her towards her. "Pam, sweets, come with me to the bathroom?" her tone made the question a command that not even Pam could refuse but it seemed that Brian could; his arms stayed firmly in their place and he send her a hard look. "Let her go"

Bella's fingers tightened around Pam's wrist, it was going to leave an ugly mark but whatever kept her safe, and she tugged again and almost made Pam fall to the ground; she was past the cute stage of tipsy and right into the embarrassing _just too drunk to maintain her balance_ stage, still the asshole didn't let go. "Pissed off, sweetheart"

"I think she told you to let the fuck go of her friend" was the last thing Bella heard before all hell broke loose. Dean's fist made contact with Brian's face, it made a sickening sound as it connected with his nose. Definitely broken.

After that everything was a blurred, the alcohol in her system making everything a rapid blurred of images and noises, and the only thing she could remembered was the look on Dean's face as Brian made a move to hit her; it was all most animalistic and anger took completely control over his body. Brian didn't stand a chance.

-

An hour and a half later an ambulance was driving Brian to the hospital and the cops were done questioning them. Dean got off the hook with his explanation that Brian got too rough with Pam and Bella was trying to make him go away when he attempted to hit her, the story was a bit shaped to their liking but the people that were around them didn't seem to care that Dean wasn't going to go to jail and agreed with their story, with a warning about underage drinking the cops left but not before letting them know that they will tell the Dean of students' affairs about what happened.

Bella turned to Cody, who like always was supporting a pass out Sam "Will, picking you up?" she questioned her friend.

"Uh-huh, he's on his way" Cody gave a little smile at the mention of her boyfriend, William Blake an English sweetheart who was head over heels in love with Cody since she was 15 and he was 19, he followed her to the US when she turned 16 and ever since then they had been together.

"Here let me help you with her" Dean told Cody as he made his way towards them, he had gone to bring the car so they could seat while they waited for Will. Cody gratefully passed the drunken Pam to Dean, Bella didn't make any attempted to help her drunken friend. She was too tired to deal with Pam's antics, and this time it could have gotten her seriously hurt; no way in hell Bella was going to let that go without some serious bitching and scolding and she was going to scream at her till Pam got it through her tick skull that she was destructing herself.

She sighed and looked Dean over trying to see if he had been injure in any way; he was OK, some bruising around his cheekbone but he was ok, thank the gods. She smiled at him when she caught his eye, she was so happy that he had remembered the party that she forgot all about been mad at him for being more than five hours late to the party, but he had come like he promise her so everything was ok, not storybook-perfect but ok.

"You ok, babe?" he asked her while he accommodated Pam in his arms, she was taller than Bella so Dean wasn't used to her type of body in his arms and she was thankful for that. No woman should be in his arms but her.

He was truly something else, not prince-perfect or anything, actually he was too far from it but he was like her Dark King acting like a white knight and totally succeeding from her point of view.

She gave him her best smile and nodded her head… no she wasn't ok but he didn't need to know that; she was way too worried about Pam to be ok and more than a little angry at him for not being on time or at least fashionably late, which was oh-so different from _oops I forgot and now am almost six hours_ late… but he was there with her, helping her stupid drunken friend into his car, not minding that she might throw up all over his leather seats and he was smiling at her, that boyish smile she seemed to not be able to resist.

Yeah, she was ok…

"_What makes life worth living is knowing that one day you'll wake up_

_And find the person that makes you happier than anything in the whole world._

_So don't ever lose hope and give up, everything turns out okay and _

_The good guy always wins." ~Anonymous _

-

**HEY GUYS! This chapter was really difficult to write, don't ask me why! I have no idea, but I have like 3 more written half way then my inspiration goes PUFF, literally! So thanks every one who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciated and it makes my muse go all happy and inspire like… so keep 'em coming**!!!

**Time to answer some questions:**

_**KnKCullen**__: _Yup, Bella is Bobby's niece, I haven't decided if from Charlie or Rene's side so if you have any suggestions send them my way! Yes again, Dean and Bella met because of 'destiny' or something similar cliché, and Dean doesn't know that she's Bobby's niece! Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you like the story!!!

_**s**__**inger981**__: _No, Bella and Edward never and I mean ever dated; since she never went to Forks to live with Charlie that relationship never happen.

_**Dark-Supernatural-Angel**__: _Hey you! Thanks for reviewing! And nope is not our dear Sammy that Bella is tutoring, you're right it would be way too confusing and it would probably ruin the story! I chose the name Sam because it was the first thing that popped into my head! And the name is neither of those! ;)

_**Supernatural-Freak:**_ No way in hell, sweets! There's not gonna be any Edward-Bella relationship in this story; none, nada, zilch! But if I decide to include them there might be the possibility of friendship!

_**StillBreathin**_: Babe, I haven't seem you in sooo long! And I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write before I begin the actual episodes. I'm gonna let the readers decide that for me! That meaning, you, so review! Love ya bitch! ;)

**Mrs. Robert Pattinson : **thanks for the suggestion!;)! I'm still not sure if I'm going to add the Cullens, I want to leave that to you guys to choose!!!

**So guys if you have stayed this long, I have a question for you: how many more chapters you want me to write before I begin the actual episodes???? Please review and tell me!!!!**


	5. GoodbyesNew Lives

_Goodbyes are not forever.  
Goodbyes are not the end.  
They simply mean I'll miss you  
until we meet again! ~Author Unknown_

"So, you have everything? Like, you don't need anything; you have your diploma, letters of recommendation, the Gucci heels I bought you" Bella watched as Pam and Cody rolled their eyes at her, they were at the International airport a month after their graduation. Cody was leaving to Britain with Will, they wanted to prepare their wedding and Will had major job opportunities being offer. Pam was going home to LA, where she would hopefully get a job at her family law firm, Pam's father and she didn't have the best of relationships out there.

"Yes, mother" Cody answer teasingly, but Bella could see the tears forming in her baby blues. They had been inseparable for the last two years and now they were all going their own ways, it was sad. Bella, herself try not to show the big salty tears rolling down her pale cheeks, god she was going to miss them like crazy, those two girls had been her family and hopefully, after the years passed, they will still be.

Bella looked at Pam who was openly crying now, gray eyes darker than she have ever seem them. Almost black. "Pam, stop crying, you bitch; you're making me ruin my make-up. And I don't look pretty with mascara running down my cheeks" Cody snapped at her before pulling her into a hug. Bella attempted to stay back and let them have their moment but Cody's hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her into their hug.

She doesn't know how long they stayed there, in the middle of the busiest airport in Massachusetts, crying and hugging each other, but she didn't care; not one bit. Their hug was interrupted by the call of Pam and Cody's fly, who were both flying to LAX; Pam to stay, Cody to do a brief stop and get into another plane.

"I love you, both. Please be careful; don't do anything stupid and Bells, please, please check in when you can, even if it's once a month" the girls were under the impression that Bella and Dean were going to travel the country for the next two years; Bella hoped that was long enough to find the bastard who destroyed her life and for Dean to hopefully grow from under his father thumb, and if that didn't happen to just be alive and with Dean besides her; that was all she need it.

"Once a month, an email for both of us, k?" Pam, ever the lawyer, proposed.

Bella gave both of her dearest friend a big smile and a nod. "Ok, love you both. Pam, watch your drinking we don't want to give your father a reason to fire before you even begin working, k?" Bella waited for Pam's sheepishly nod and then continue. "Cody, the minute you decide a date for the weeding I want to know. So, you guys this is it, I love you" with that they hugged a final time and eventually separated. "You treat my girl ok, don't make me get in a plane and kick your British ass." Will only laughed and gave her one of his famous bear hugs, the one that left her out of breath.

He kissed her cheek softly. "I love you too, Isabella" she nodded and watch as they say good-bye to Dean, whom they all had liked from the moment they met him. The moment they turned to walk away, Dean's arms wrapped around her small shaking frame, bringing her head to his chest, not minding that she was going to stain his white shirt with her tears.

"Shhh… its ok baby… let it out… let it all out" he whispered in her ear. Bella cried silent tears; her arms were around his waist, her head was tucked under his and she didn't want to let go; didn't want to feel alone.

"I love you" she whispered almost to herself, but she knew that Dean had heard her; the tightening of his arms around her frame gave him away. This time she didn't need his words to know he love her too, he had proven that to her time and time again, always being her rock every time she broke down.

"Are you ready to go?" she nodded; they had a long trip ahead of them.

-

Weeks later they were already in the road, somewhere in Philly, and Bella could be woman enough to admit that she was tired; dead on her feet tired. She didn't know how Dean did this; the barely sleeping, eating more fast and junk food than it was possibly healthy, driving that car and not letting anyone touch it, the not getting to be like they were back in Massachusetts. That was the thing that got to her, the not being the same; she understood that they had to be on alert 24/7, that their lives depended on that, but she missed being able to relax and sleeping on her own bed.

However, she wanted this so she was going to suck it up and not bitch like she wants to.

"You think we could stop, I'm hungry" she said without looking away from the window. The fleeting scenery wasn't that much different from Massachusetts' but it was different enough to hold her attention. Philadelphia had more diverse people, it was more homely or something, and it had the best cheesecake and cheese-steak in the tri-state area.

"Sure, babe. You want anything in particular or something like Wawa?" he asked looking at her. He gave her a small smile; he was tired, she could see in his eyes but he would not admit it, not now that he didn't have to choose between her or hunting. He had them both, didn't need to worry about losing neither part of his life.

"Could we stop at a diner or something?" she asked looking at him. He nodded and she smiled. This could be good, it would be difficult for her to get back to the mindset of a hunter but she could do it; she would do it, not because her pride was on the line but because she promised both Dean and her late mother that she would, and that was a promise she particularly didn't want to break. She could do this, she was going to do this and get the best out of it.

They continued to drive, in silence the only sound coming from the radio; one of Dean's cassettes was playing, Metallica was blasting from the speakers and Dean was muttering the words under his breath. She smiled, she wasn't exactly a fan of the type of music Dean like but sometimes the lyrics just took her with them and she found herself singing along with them and when they had a particular good day Dean and her would sing together; loudly and happy, with Bella obviously messing up some of the words. Butchering them was more like it but Dean never said anything and she was not going to be admitting to that any time soon.

Life at the moment was good and she hoped that it would stay that way.

Ten minutes later Dean parked in front of a diner that looked to be transported right out of the 80s called Melrose Diner. She gave a little laugh and got out the second Dean parked; she was way too hungry to tease Dean about opening her door.

"So who are we this fine day? The Pitt's or Flintstones'?" Bella asked him, teasingly, from her side of the car.

"No, we're the Crunch. I'm general Crunch soon to be Captain Crunch and you're my mistress" he told her seriously, with a straight face. She tried not to laugh but the look he gave her was hilarious.

"Smartass"

-

"So, where're we going from here?" Bella asked him after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes, which by the way were delicious. The diner wasn't so bad, apart from looking like the 80s and 70s threw up all over the place; the staff was nice and the food was one of the best she had have on weeks.

"I don't know. Where you wanna go?" he asked. Dean was good at a lot of things but the best one was deflecting, she founded annoying a lot of the time but she understood that it was his best coping mechanism; so she normally didn't bother to point out that he hadn't answer her question.

"How about we go to a library and you know just Google it. There has to be some weird shit happening somewhere in the country" she said before pushing her plate away, her appetite dying. She smiled at Dean's outraged face. "What? I'm full"

Dean nodded. "You sure this is what you want, Bella?" his voice was serious, his face expecting her to lie to him.

She didn't.

"I'm not, but I want to be here. Not for you, or me, but for my mom; I promised her this." She explained without looking directly at him, but behind him; at nothing. She had battled with that same question for weeks now, always coming up with the same answer; she owes her mother this.

"Ok babe, I get it" he said with a proud smile. He understood her desired for vengeance because after all that was the reason he was hunter, why his father put his children in danger: revenge. Bella didn't know of another reason to do all they do and sacrifed everything in your life for anything but the feeling that you avenged the death of someone dear.

"I know you do" she said before leaning over the table and kissing him; it wasn't more than a sweet peck, but it was enough for now anyways. She sat back down and grinned at him.

"So, you're not gonna eat that, right?" she laughed.

_The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live today._

_~ Flora Whittemore_

-

_**So not my best chapter, but whatever! I hope you guys like it!!! Don't forget to leave a review. So I've decided to do one more chapter after this, I don't know if I'm gonna do the 'New Orleans job' or when Dean discovers that John is missing. So please choose for me?!?!?**_

Q&A time:

ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch: _**Thanks for reviewing..! I really didn't understand your comment about the Cullens: you want them to be in the story or not? Oh and about Bella being more badass, please remember that she doesn't think about herself as a hunter; she was trained like one but she has live the last 2 years or so of her life like a normal girl. Give her time to get back in her game**_!

candy21: _**Yup, Bella is going to be in the episodes. In this chapter we learned that Bella & Dean are going to start hunting, so yes they're all in some point going to meet**_.

mauralee88: _**Thanks for the suggestion!**_

xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx: _**yes. Yes, yup! Bella is what I like to call a hunter by association not by choice; I don't really think any of them had a choice. Dean knows this, that's why he gives her a gun for Christmas.**_

KnKCullen: _**thanks for reviewing!!! Well Dean was late because he actually forgot, like**__** Bella said in the previous chapter. His mind was in the hunt, not in some fraternity party, and even though he does love Bella he has priorities; unfortunately for Bella dancing is not one of them. At least he made it... ;)!**_

Dark-Supernatural-Angel: _**Thanks for the review… you're like the only reader I have that reviews all the chapters!! Bella and Bobby's relationship you could say that got strained after she moved out, so no Bella doesn't know that Bobby and Dean know each other.**_

_**So I think those were all the question for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep 'em coming! So like I said before I don't know what to do for the next chapter: the New Orleans voodoo-thing or when Dean discovered John was missing, so please choose???**_


	6. Pilot

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Here's the next chapter!**

_September 2005_

_Palo Alto, California_

_Stanford University _

"_**There are two mistakes one can make along the road to truth...**_

_**Not going all the way, and not starting.**_

_**~Buddha **_

They have been parked outside Sam's building for almost an hour now; not moving, even though she hopes they would, some time really soon, they are just staring at the building in front of them. It wasn't anything to brag about; a nice looking building, a place where she imagines many more college students live, at least four stories high and housed more than 20 apartments, so she knew they had to be relative small.

Bella chewed on her bottom-lip thoughtfully, fingers drumming a noiseless tune on Dean's thigh; she knew he was nervous, this was the first time he would see his little brother in the span of two years, and heck she would be too but she was tired from the trip and fight in New Orleans and wanted nothing but to shower, eat, and kiss Dean till her breath have been taken away and it lead to something else, not necessarily in that order.

"So…when are we going in?" she asked softly trying not to disturb the silence that had been force into them.

"Now, I guess" he said before opening his door and getting out, it was a hasty move and if it wasn't because she knew Dean was a nervous wreck inside, she would have made some catty remark about his behavior. But now she only rolled her eyes.

She stepped outside, making sure to look around and feel her surroundings before continuing to walk; she brought her small jacket closer to her body and walked to the entrance of the building, where Dean was waiting for her to do the honors.

"Thanks" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She bended at eye level with the lock, her hands going directly to her back pocket where Dean's lock-picking kit was, she made a show of opening it and letting Dean see it before getting to work. Exactly 15 seconds later the iron door swung open.

"You little thief" Dean whispered to her before taking the small kit from her hands, a kiss atop her head and they continue making their way inside.

"This is sooo creeeeepyyy" Bella said in the best ghost-y voice she could muster without bursting into a fit of giggles. Dean laughed along with her, as they tried to not wake the whole building up in their little quest.

Apparently the nerves were getting to her too, because suddenly she wasn't so confident, when they were two doors from Sam's she let out a little sigh that had no business sounding as nervous as it did.

Dean's arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer to his side and she laid her head against his shoulder, they were giving each other the strength the other needed and receiving a little comfort from their touch.

"Would you like to do the honors, kind sir?" Bella asked him with her best British accent, which was pretty damn good if she could say so herself, while indicating to the closed door. She knew that he knew that she was only trying to lighten up the mood and apparently Dean appreciated it because he gave her one of those cheeky smiles that he reserves for special occasions, like after she's done moaning his name in ecstasy while clinging to his body like it was the only thing keeping her grounded.

He gave her a small bow… "Of course, milady"… before bursting out laughing and proceeding to open the door. Seconds later they were inside and with almost child like glee ran into the dark house.

An unspoken bet to see who could find the kitchen, thus the beer, first, was made when they parted ways.

It was dark… of course, who leaves the lights on while they're sleeping?... but even though they could hardly see anything they continued with their major snooping. It was a nice, little apartment, Bella decided after looking at the pictures on the fridge… she opened it… whoever decorated was obviously female, maybe the girlfriend… she peered inside and took a canned beer, knowing Dean would want some, the sore loser… because no guy she knew would have so many floral patterns in his kitchen… she paused for a moment, hearing the distinctly sound of Dean stumbling into one of the many cushions that were on the floor and making enough noise that it would definitely wake the sleeping hunter.

_Well, bye-bye surprising Sammy_, Bella thought to herself before walking out of the kitchen. She paused at the door, watching how Dean got attacked by Sam, but he blocked it at the last minute… she stared almost in admiration as they met each other blow by blow, it was obvious they were trained together; same dad, same techniques. Dean and she didn't possess that familiarity with each other's bodies yet; the how and when their bodies would act to certain attacks but that was what made it fun, the guessing.

Finally, after more blocked punches and kicks and some that landed painfully hard, Dean got enough leverage to get a hold of Sam's neck and threw him against the floor.

"Whoa, easy, tiger" she heard Dean tell Sam, his voice a little out of breath but with an excitement that no one but him could feel after a fight.

Sam's surprised "Dean" almost made her laugh along with Dean but she stopped herself before ruining their little 'reunion' or whatever they were calling it.

She rolled her eyes at Dean's cocky teasing and felt strangely happy when Sam got a painful groan out of him and reversed their positions, boys will be boys.

She walked towards them, almost silently, her eyes scanning Sam and her mind making comparisons between the brothers, one thing was for sure: they both got lucky at the handsome gene pool.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer…" he paused as Bella pressed herself against him and offered him the already open one she had in her hands. "But apparently, Bells here, got there first." He was talking to Sam but his eyes stayed firmly on hers, never looking away.

Bella gave him a quick smile before stepping away and in front of Sam, hand extended. "Bella and sorry for the disturbance" she said almost shyly, insecure smile quavering around her lips… Jesus, she was nervous, hadn't been this jumpy since she and Dean went to visit her dad.

When Sam finally opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the flipping of the lights on, she instinctually went to reach for the small, silver SIG secured in her boots but stopped herself when she heard the blond girl whispered Sam's name.

The girlfriend, she assumed, was kinda beautiful in her own way and maybe she was nice and all but all friendly thoughts flew out of Bella's head the minute Dean's eyes took in 'Jess' state of undress. Yes, she was more than accustomed to Dean's flirty nature but it didn't make it any easier every time she had to literally bite her tongue to keep quiet.

She stood back and let the conversation flow till she heard her name being mention, only raised an eyebrow in Dean's direction to let him know she was listening. She tried and almost failed to swallow the jealousy inside her, she knew she was overreacting but she had every right to… if Dean got to do it, and almost break a guy's hand in the process, then why the hell couldn't she?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she only caught what she assumed was Dean's way of informing Sam that their dad's been MIA for at least a month. "…in a few days"

The look on Sam's face when he realized what Dean meant was almost priceless; all concerned and like pissed off at the same time, like he couldn't decide to be worry about what could happen to his father, or furious that his family connections have once again dragged him into a life he wanted to leave behind and forget all about. She almost laughed at the irony.

She tried not to listen to their conversation but it was difficult not to; Sam was bitching and moaning about how his father had raised them, about how he gave him a .45 when he was only nine and Dean, always his father's defender, was pointing out the flaws of Sam's argument; which were a lot.

She truly understood both of their sides; Sam wanted the normal life, Dean only wanted to avenge his mother death. They both were right but neither was going to admit it, not now, not ever. She began to walk faster, trying to escapade their little quarrel that was getting louder by the second and if they didn't keep it down it was going to wake up the whole building.

She made it to the car before they did and leaned against it, closing her eyes for a moment; they were still bickering. God, if this was the way it was going to be, she was gonna have to buy herself some earplugs.

Soon!

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean's tone was sarcastic to the fullest, and she didn't need to open her eyes to know he was giving Sam a look that clearly said he was crazy. That it wasn't gonna happen.

"No. Not normal. Safe." And Sam was still playing that same tune; that they all knew wasn't going to get him anywhere. Bella knew she needed it to intervene soon, before tempers flare and words that were not meant to be spoken out loud were out in the open.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean accused.

Bella opened her eyes. "Dean…" she warned loud enough for him to hear her; she didn't want him to say things he would regret the next day. She moved towards them and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam was hurt, that much was obvious even to her. However, Dean was too and the answer his brother gave wasn't going to be enough right now.

Bella spoke up before Dean had a chance. "Sam, your Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. We don't want to mess with your life but we can't do this alone." She hoped her voice was soothing enough that Sam would listen to what she was saying, because she didn't know if Dean would ever forgive him if Sam didn't go on this hunt.

Sam looked at her, surprised she was still there. She gave him a look that said she wasn't going anywhere, not anytime soon. "Yes, you can" he told her calmly. Bella sighed; she didn't know if the boy was stubborn or just pretty damn stupid.

"Yeah, well. I don't want to" Dean said stubbornly, like he was speaking about going to the grocery store or doing his homework.

Sam paused and looked at them, his eyes almost pleading to be left alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "What was he hunting" the defeat in his voice was almost palpable, his eyes filled with unshed tears of, what she guess, was frustration, and Bella almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Dean gave him a small, smug smiled before looking at her; his eyes were happy and she smiled. She was happy for him but a small part inside her felt real bad for what they were doing to Sam's life, and she hoped that they wouldn't need to be there long enough to ruin Sam's happiness.

"Thank you" she mouthed to Sam before turning towards Dean, who was opening the trunk of the Impala. The thing is a mess but Dean wont let her organize it, told her that it was easier to find things if he knew where he left them. She didn't point out the various holes on his defending argument.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean muttered to himself, she tried not to roll her eyes but was unsuccessful.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked leaning on the side of the car.

"Voodoo" Bella said causing Sam to look at her.

"Huh?"

"This uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean explained without looking up but she could still hear the anger in his voice; he was still blaming himself for her injuries, which were almost healed by now but the bruises still marred her skin. He flinched every time he saw them.

She can almost taste the surprise in the air when Sam speaks "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" he spoke with a hint of jealousy and doubt, like he couldn't believe the words coming out of Dean's mouth.

She felt her lips twitch into a smile when Dean turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised. "I'm 26, dude" he informs Sam before continuing to look through his things. He searched for a bit longer before pulling out a folder with some papers; she throws a glance at them and feels her head nod in understanding as she remembers what John had been hunting the last time they spoke. She tunes in on the conversation just in time to hear Sam asked the stupidest question ever; kidnapping, really? When had something concerning hunters been as simple as a kidnapping?

Dean throws Sam a look that expresses her thought without the words and hands him a different paper, he looks like a lawyer who knows he's about to win THE case. "Yeah well, here's another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so dad went to go dig around" he kept on passing paper as he spoke, the please look on his face magnifying as Sam took in the seriousness of the case.

She picked up from where Dean left on as he looked in his bag for his winning argument. "That was about three weeks ago, and your dad hasn't reported in since" she added without looking away from her nails.

"Then I got this voicemail yesterday" Dean said before pressing play on the tape recorder he had on his hands. They hear as John warns them about something bad coming, the static of the call making the words hard to understand.

"You know there's EVP on that right?" Sam asked and with that she knows he's definitely on board, she turns around and gets on the back of the car.

Her head hurt and her ribs were bothering her. She lay down on the seats and waited for Sam and Dean to get inside the car, she didn't need to wait long because not three minutes later Dean slammed the door of the driver's side close.

He was pissed.

He looked to the passenger seat, thinking he would definitely find Bella there but was surprise to find the seat empty; without thinking he panicked and was half way out of the car before he remember to look at the back seat. She was sleeping, an arm under her head as the other hugged her mid section, as if she was protecting her self.

He sighed before gently shaking her awake. "What's wrong?" she asked without opening her eyes, her head was killing her; it was beating a different tempo than the one of her heart, a fast, firm throb that threatened to open her head in two.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, his fingers were running over her hair and her face, and she shivered from the small pleasure those small gestures brought her.

She shook her head, and let a pitiful moan escape her lips. "Not really, baby" she answered truthfully for the first time on the past weeks. "My head is killing me" she protested softly, and she felt a single tear escape her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" he said before he leaned over her and kissed the tear that had landed on her lips, she began to respond to the kiss but he pulled away before the kiss could really deepen. "Sleep a little, ok? I'm gonna stop on the next town over, buy you some aspirin or somethin'" he whispered and she nodded her head, before she let out another painful moan. "Just sleep, baby" he said once again, before he kissed the top of her head.

Not too long after that the passenger door open and Sam got into the car, his duffel bag in hand. "What's wrong with Bella?" he asked as he saw her frown in her sleep.

"New Orleans" Dean snapped before turning the key in the ignition and speeding out of the parking lot.

Sam only sighed at the tormented look on his brother's face, things had certainly changed in the course of the passed two years; his brother's face would have never distorted that way for any of his flavor of the town girlfriends, this girl had to mean a lot to Dean.

And as Sam stole a look at the back seat, he understood why: she was certainly beautiful, but Sam didn't think Dean was still with her for only that, even though it did help, the fire in her eyes as she defended his brother was something to be afraid of and the look of adoration they both send themselves was, if Sam was a girl he would say, adorable.

She moved a little in the back, and let out an audible moan; it wasn't of pleasure but instead was filled with so much pain, that Sam would bet anything he had that something in her body was broken, or some things.

"_**There is a woman at the beginning of all great things."**_

_**~Alphonse de Lamartine **_

**Soooo, here is the pilot! Thanks to everyone who review the last few chapters, I know there are gonna be some questions in this chapter but the answers are gonna to reveal themselves in the course of the following chapters! Please review and tell me if it was a little too OOC! Review!**


	7. In Which Dean Talks, A Lot

**Sooo, I just discover I made a fuck up with the dates; I have been using the release dates, instead of using the dates giving in the actual episodes! So is not September when the season starts, so please ignore any previous stated dates! XD**

November 1st, 2005

Jericho, California

Gas Station

"**Other**_** things may change us, but we start and end with family"**_

_**~ Anthony Brandt, **_

The next morning found them parked in front of some shabby looking gas station that gave Bella the creeps, it reminded her of New Orleans and that what's a memory she would rather forget. The pain in her ribs was a painful reminder of what happened, and she struggled to walk and breathe at the same time without grimacing in pain, she and Dean had entered the so called 'establishment' looking for some kind of food that was sustainable to eat, they found things from Oreo cookies to expired cat food, but nothing a sane person would call '_a balance breakfast_'. They decided to stick to potato chips and sodas, the safest options.

The guy, a kid who couldn't be more than 21, behind the cash register leered at her body when he knew Dean wasn't looking, and she only raised a brow in question every time she catch him looking. She walked towards him, an annoyed look on her face as his brightened up. She rolled her eyes and thought of happy places where the guy's _family_ _jewels_ would be cut off the second he looked at someone that way.

"Anything else?" the kid asked, his eyes never looking higher than her collar bone.

"Yes, whatever the pissed off boyfriend behind her wants" she heard Dean growled.

The guy eyes immediately went up front and center and she could actually swear she heard him piss his pants. Dean continued to glare as he put whatever extra junk food he wanted to buy on the counter. "And a bottle of painkillers" he snapped with barely control anger.

She only smiled and leaned back onto his chest; he opened his arms and accommodated her so his arms were not hurting her as he hugs her form.

"Ten forty-five" the guy mumbled without looking up. Dean gave him his credit card; the one that's not actually his but of some nonexistent person called _Hector_ _Aframian,_ if the guy thought that a white man with a Middle Eastern name was suspicious he didn't comment on it.

Bella only laughed as they walk out. "Did you have to scare the guy for life?" she asked him as they continue to walk towards the car.

Dean throws her a look that clearly said she was asking a stupid question. "He was almost eye fucking you, Isabella" he snapped.

She stopped walking and turned to look at him, eyebrows raise in both surprise and anger. "Oh, fucking no! You are not insinuating that was my fault!" he only continued to look at her with brow raised in challenge, she looked at him before she turned around and continue walking, muttering a few angry curses under her breath.

"Bella!" he called at her walking form, but she didn't pay him no heed and continue to walk towards the car.

"…Pig-headed, chauvinist jerk!" she finished her rant as she stopped besides the car; she looked at Sam as he continue to roam around Dean's music collection, paying their argument no attention whatsoever.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam as he too stopped besides the car, she didn't comment on how he had basically ignored her and only reached for the bag looking for the painkillers they had bought inside.

"No, thanks! So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and dad still running credit card scams?" she heard Sam asked, his voice sounding every bit like disapproving parent's would. She frowned as she opened the bottle, guy thought too high of himself if you ask her.

Dean didn't seem to mind that his brother was sounding like he had robbed some old lady of her purse. "Yeah, well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career" he replied as he continued with the task of putting gas in the impala, his voice clear of any remorse. She almost smiled at him but caught herself and instead turned to the other side of the car and got inside. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards" he added.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Bella didn't know how he managed to sound both disapproving and proud at the same time but he did, she rolled her eyes at his mood change and gave herself a reminder: **Dude is bi-polar, weird mood changes ahead.**__

She blocked out the rest of their conversation and closed her eyes, her attention solely in willing the looming headache away. It wasn't working and she couldn't wait for the painkillers to work, she struggle to remember what exact made the painkillers were and when a single sharp pain was deliver to her head she stopped with the thinking and decided that it wasn't worth it.

When she opened her eyes again, Back in Black was playing and she imagined it had been on repeat for awhile; the annoyed look in Sam's face being her first clue. She looked at him and frowned when she could clearly see his lips moving but couldn't hear any sound coming out. She freaked out, on the inside of course, because one: the music wasn't that loud, and two: Dean could apparently hear what he was saying.

She closed her eyes in a futile attempt to will the stupid ringing in her ears away, it appeared to work. She could now hear the music more clearly, it was louder than she had expected and she flinched, but she could also hear Sam talking, so she sighed in relief and opened her eyes to find Dean worried gaze on her.

"I'm fine, babe" she replied to the question he wasn't voicing, but her voice didn't sound as confident as it should have and Dean's frown deepened. She threw him a look that said they would talk later.

Dean stopped the car in front of the on coming bridge, his curiosity peak. She sighed and ran her finger through her hair, trying to smoother the tangles and knots that had formed while she slept. She looked down at herself and with a nod declared she was half decent, v-neck shirt, jean jacket and bright pink Chuck Taylor's; with a knowing smile she catches the ID Dean threw at her.

He gave another to Sam and got out of the car, but not before giving them a smile. "Let's go"

She opened her door and ran to catch up to Dean long strides. He gave her a smile once she was at his side and she responded with one of her own. As they all walked into what you could call the 'crime scene' , they hear both deputies talked about the missing kid, Troy, and Bella stacks all the information she can gather at the back of her head, with a label of '_Could Be Useful Info' _on it.

Dean is the first to call attention to themselves as he approaches the black man. "You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" he asked as if he had ask that question a million times before and actually had the authority to, which he didn't and always loved to forget.

The guy looked up from where he had been talking to the man on the other side of the car. "And who are you?" he asked, his tone clearly giving off how mad he would be if they were another group of reporters or curious onlookers.

Dean flashes his badge at him, his attitude gives nothing away but she noted how he looked away from the deputy's eyes as he did so; he had a tale, she would have to talk to him about that. "Federal Marshals"

The deputy looks as if he's buying anything but the bullshit they're selling. "You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" his gaze transferred to her as he informed them of his dubious thought. She didn't bat an eyelash and instead laughed along with Dean.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you"

She giggled a little before looking at Sam. "Really we have to visit this town more." Her tone was conceiting and patronizing but she still managed to look cute.

Dean continued to look over the car, his eyes analyzing the damage that was done. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" his voice sounded like he was actually qualified to ask that question, she was impress; his acting skills had improved.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." She heard the deputy answered as she walked away from the site and towards the railing, her eyes scanning the muddy water.

"Have you found anything in the water?" she asked no one in particular, her back still to them all as she continued to look at the water, willing it to part like the Red Sea did for Moses.

"No, nothing! There's no trace that Roy was ever in it." She nodded to whoever gave her the answer and turned around to watch Sam and Dean continue with their questions.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked while he walked around the car. He, as his brother, was looking for anything the cops had missed, which she thought would be pretty hard, since, you know, neither of them had X ray vision or anything to compare.

The Deputy sighed. "Honestly, we don't know; Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" his tone was resigned, and she imagine it had to be. No leads on any of the other cases, meant no lead on this one, so why hope for anything new?

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Apparently Dean didn't agree with her, his neutral tone giving the words an every day sound; like he was talking about the weather. Dean had a way of insulting someone without sounding like he actually meant it, which, if you happened to be in the receiving end of say insult, made you feel ten times worse.

She turned around again and put a hand over her mouth, so the laugh that threatened to escape didn't, it would only insult this people even more if it did.

After Sam's tensed "Thank you" they all begin to walk away, she sends an apologetic nod towards them and hurries to the car.

She stops them from creating a bigger show as she steps in between them, but not before Dean smacked Sam across the back of his head. She looks between them as they both trade insults. "C'mon Sam it was kinda funny" she intervened before it could get out of control even more. "But wrong" she said to Dean, erasing the smug smile that had formed across his face.

They all straighten up as the Sherriff and two FBI agents passed by them. "Can I help you boys…and girl?" he added after seeing Bella's glare.

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean responded, Sam and her nodded in agreement. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully" with that they continued to walk away, their heart racing nervously as they waited to be call back and interrogated on what the hell they were doing there.

It didn't happen, thankfully.

Once they were all inside the car, Bella let out a breath she had been holding since the moment the FBI walked toward them. "That was close" Bella informs them, as if they weren't already aware of that small, but important detail.

Dean laughed and turned the key in the ignition, putting the car in reverse so he could drive back to the city. "So, what now?" he asked once they were at a safe distance away from the bridge.

"We should maybe go and talk to that Amy girl, Troy's girlfriend." She said from the backseat, she had her head against the cool glass of the window, her eyes closed.

"Sam and I can do that" Dean told her softly, giving her the option to stay back and rest.

She considered it for a moment, before she nodded. "Yeah, that would be great" and it would be; a hot shower and some sleep would do her good, maybe it would relief her of the pain at her sides or of the sharp stabs at her head.

They continued to drive around until they saw a descent enough motel for her to stay in, until they had talked to Amy. Dean parked in front of the _Crescendo_; it was nice looking Inn, something Dean never indulged her in, saying that she would get spoiled if he always did that and adding that they'd never know were they would have to sleep after a hunt so it was better if she didn't get too attach to the _nice things_, after that long winded rant was over she was usually to tire to argue and just nodded.

She grabbed her duffel back from the car's floor and waited for Sam to exit the car and pull up his seat so she could exit it, too. She walked around the car to Dean's window; she leaned in front of him, her arms folded at top the window. "Come and pick me up after you have talked to Amy, not a minute after" she told him before leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. They kiss softly for a few seconds, in which Dean's hand found its way into her hair. He pulled her tighter to him, half her body almost inside the car, and as the seconds passed the kiss grew deeper and she had half a mind to just bring him inside with her, however Sam's coughing erased that thought from her head.

They both pulled away at the same time, cheeky smiles in their face, and Dean leaned in, once again, to give her a small peck which could have turned into more if Sam's chronic coughing wouldn't have started again. "Alright, alright we get it" she said loud enough for him to hear. "See you later" she said to Dean as she retreated from the car, she shot Sam a glare before she walked towards the Inn.

As she walked towards the entrance she could hear the angry words Dean was having with his brother, something about being a party popper and/or a cock blocker, she didn't know which but she did made sure to laugh.

"**I wasn't kissing her, I was whispering in her mouth."**

**~Chico Marx**

**Soooo, this is the fastest I have updated since, like, ever! I have no idea what nagged me into writing a chapter for this story but, hey, beggars can't be choosers! I await your reviews with open arms, and I mean that: I want reviews, now! I don't usually beg for reviews, but this call for it, Please Review! ****REVIEW and you get virtual cookies! XD**


	8. Sometimes It Hurts

November 1st, 2005

Jericho, California

John's Room

"_You know how they say you only hurt the ones you love? Well, it works both ways." ~Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club)_

He's looking at her with glassy eyes, tears almost sliding down his face and how hurt he is by what his brother said sketched into his face. She wants to pull him into her arms, to hug him and never let go, to tell him Sam didn't mean the things he said, but she can't, mainly because she doesn't know Samuel Winchester from Adam and because she's not really sure that he didn't mean some of the things he said.

They're sitting inside the bathroom of the last place they know his dad was, and she thinks the pressure is finally getting to him and it might crush him; she doesn't know what she would do if it does. "Babe, you ok?"

He only nods and keeps looking at her, as if she's the only thing he sees and it's creeping her out because if there's something Dean is not known for, is being quiet; he's always loud and happy, or loud and angry, but he's always loud and he's never quiet and she's scared that she might lose him.

She walks the small space between them and sits down besides him, not minding that the clothes she put on not three hours ago its getting dirty or that she will always smell a little bit like a public bathroom. "Dean, talk to me… _Please_." She adds silently, almost begging him with her eyes.

"I'm fine, Bells, don't worry about me" his voice is clear and strong but she knows the only thing he wants to do is cry but he's not letting himself, so she hugs him to her chest and buries her face on his neck, and she cries for him. "Shhh, baby. Don't you cry. I'm ok… Everything is gonna be ok, I promise." He hugs her quivering body tighter and lets her tears wash away his own pain. "We're gonna find my dad and then you and me are gonna do our own hunt_. Just you and me_." He whispers the last part in her ear and smiles when she gives him a nod in response.

"Why did he have to say those things? Doesn't he get it that you're hurting, too?" she asks, her voice hoarse from the tears that haven't been shed yet and the sobs she's trying not to let out.

"He's just mad," he defends, something that he's used to do when his dad and Sam fought, always defending one from the other, always trying to keep the peace between them. "We crashed into his perfect life without announcing ourselves, and he's still a little shocked"

She looks up from where she was hiding her face and gives him a wavering smile. "I did tell you we should call first"

"What? He used to love surprises as a kid!" he laughs and quickly kisses her lips when she gives him an eye roll. "Now go and let me shower without having to worry about you taking a peek"

She scoffs and purses her lips. "Pfff, you got nothing I haven't seen." She gets up from her place on the floor besides him and squeezes his shoulder before she takes the first step, just to let him know she will always be there. "And leave me some hot water, k?" He just nods.

She looks back just one time to see him still sitting there; that glassy look still in his eyes but this time she's not the one he's staring at, he is just looking at the wall in front of him, a faraway look on his eyes. She lets out a little sigh as she closes the bathroom door, a frown on her face and her cheeks feel hot from the tears she cried not five minutes earlier.

When she crosses the small space there's between the bathroom and the bedroom she finds Sam sitting on the bed, cell phone on hand and a frown on his face as he listened to whomever he was talking to. Probably Jessica, she thinks with a little scoff, guy goes months without talking to his brother and he can't go a day without talking with the girlfriend? That's just fucked up.

She walks to the empty bed and sits down, promptly bending down to take her shoes off. She lets out a little pained moan as the strain hurts her ribs and quickly breathes out through her mouth when she feels her eyes water, the pain its killing her but she's just too proud to let Dean know how much; that has always been a problem of her, not that she would ever admit that out loud. To anyone.

She just about to unbutton her jeans when Sam looks up, puzzled look on his face as he stares at her mouthing a silent 'What?' and shaking his head like a wet dog. She tries not to smile as his cheeks redden with embarrassment and continues to shimmy out off her jeans.

She raises an eyebrow when he looks away, and tries not to laugh when he puts his hand over his eyes. "You know, if we're gonna be living together you're gonna have to get use to me walking around in my underwear!"

He turns his head to look at her but quickly reconsiders when he sees that not only are her jean off but her shirt too. "This is a one time thing," he tells her. His voice has a hard edge to it but she doesn't let it affect her. She knows it's not against her; it's against what she said.

"If you say so, but I have discovered that this is like addiction; you can say it's just this once as much as you want, but you will always get pull in." She throws him a smile before getting up and walking towards her duffel bag.

"The only flaw in your logic is that I'm not an addict and I don't want to be here." He reminds her as if she doesn't notice that with every annoyed breath that he takes, or with every anxious look he throws at his phone every couple of minutes. She thinks even a blind man could have notice that Sam didn't want to be there.

"Could you, please, put some clothes on?"

"Well, that's something nobody has says to me in awhile," she looks over her shoulder at him, "But of course, just after your brother gets out of the bathroom and I can shower. Ok? Ok" she rummages through the bag until she finds a pair of jeans that she believes are not dirty; they seriously needed to do laundry but Dean said that could wait a couple of days, his dad didn't, he has obviously not seen what she has been wearing for the past week because if he had the answer would have been a totally different one.

"What happened in New Orleans?" Sam suddenly asks her.

She whips her head around so fast that she hears some bones pop, her eyes are slightly wide and Sam can see the terror behind them. "Why you ask?"

"No reason, just that Dean seems a little unwilling to talk about it." He shrugs as if it's nothing, but his eyes never leave the bruises that marred her sides and he hasn't forgotten about the pained moans she lets out every now and then.

"Nothing special happened; I was a little out of practice and got my ass handed to me, that's all." She takes the purple towel that's inside her bag and puts it around her, and Sam realizes that it wasn't nothing and whatever happened was ugly and bad, and should have broken them up but instead it made them stronger.

He nods and goes back to calling Jessica, the conversation is dropped but is certainly not forgotten.

Bella sighs and wills Dean to hurry the fuck up as she walks around the room they know John last stayed in. There are pictures and newspapers clipping all over the place, taped to the wall and on the nightstands. There's half eaten cheeseburger on the nightstand closes to the door, and a ring of salt around the bed that seats just between the front door and the small hallway to the bathroom and backdoor. John was obviously preparing for the worst, but what good Boy Scout didn't?

She's looking at the picture in the mirror when Dean enters the room, he looks refreshed and like his old self, and she can't help the sad smile on her lips when the first thing he does is look around the room for her and let's out a sigh of relief when he finds her.

"Hey babe, there's some hot water left" he tells her with a proud grin, like he had just received his first A. She shakes her head but she's grinning like crazy.

"My hero" she half whispers against his lips and there's more true in that statement than anything she has say in her life.

Dean closes his eyes and softly presses his lips against hers "My girl" and steps back to get his jacket."Hey, man. I'm starving; I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No"

"Aframian's buying." It's Dean's last offer before he opens the door.

Sam shakes his head and Bella rolls her eyes. "In that case, can you get me some apple pie and a milkshake?" she asks with a small smile.

"Aframian's buying!" Dean happily repeats before he leaves the room.

Sam shakes his head but smiles at his brother's antics.

"Hey, I'm gonna take my shower! Want me to leave you some hot water?" she offers Sam with raise eyebrows, still standing in front of the mirror, clothes now in hand.

"Yeah, thanks" he watches her nod before she leaves the room. _"…__So come home soon, okay? I love you._" Jessica's message ended with the same emotion it always did: love. And if Sam was one to believe in destiny he would have thought that there was some bad karma coming his way because he obviously won the lottery with her. He's about to close his phone when it beeps letting him know he has a waiting call. "What?"

"Dude, five-oh, take off" Dean tells him in a hurried tone. Sam's already standing by the time he finishes that sentence and taking Bella's bag of the floor.

"What about you?" He asks searching the room with his eyes for anything that would get them I.D by the cops. He finds nothing and moves across the room to get the picture in the mirror and get Bella out of the bathroom.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Get Bella and go find Dad." He says before hanging up.

Sam is already two steps ahead of him and opening the bathroom door to get Bella and get the hell out of dodge.

"What the hell?" she screams when he barges in, taking her tower off the door knob and giving it to her.

"The cops made us" he explains hurriedly, taking her hand and yanking her out of the shower once the towel is secure enough.

"What about Dean?" she asks trying to get a hold of her wet hair and running after Sam out of the back door.

"They already spotted him" Sam replies, pausing on his run to look around for some place to hide.

"There" Bella points in the direction of a small cabin, just a few feet away from them. Sam nods and takes her hand again, leading her through the pebbles and branches that scratched at her bare feet. She doesn't know why she doesn't just let go of his hand, they are stumbling and she's making him slow down, but the adrenalin cursing through her veins has her made her nerves go haywire and she suddenly feels scared, more for Dean than she does for herself.

And in that moment she really wishes that Dean was more capable of hiding his tales, a more poker games would have done him some good.

"_Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. __Scared__ to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away." ~ Madonna_

_The first part of the chapter was a reference to what Sam said on the bridge, I know Dean said he forgave Sam but some of the things he said were hurtful. And in my opinion Dean didn't just forgot about it that easy._

_So, yeah! This chapter is a bit rushed but I just wanted to get it out of the way! I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review!_


	9. Exploding in Confusion

November 1st, 2005

Jericho, California

"_Love is a game in which one always __cheats__."_

_~ Honor__é__ de Balzac_

They wait ten minutes before Sam says it's OK to move; she has already put on clothes, she hides the frown that makes its way into her face when she thinks about how she had to changed in the middle of the freaking woods and with her boyfriend's brother not five feet away from her- Sam had walked to the other side of the small cabin, his back to her, but she swears that she could feel the burn of his cheeks from where she stood- and had left her hair to air dry to the small wind.

They thank the gods that Dean didn't take the car keys with him and make their way towards the parking lot; being conscious of not letting the motel manager see them, after all he was probably the one that called the cops on them. They stay silent as Sam turns the ignition on and makes his way out of the parking lot, Bella is looking at the blurring trees that passed them; her thoughts with Dean.

She has no idea where the heck they are going, but she doesn't say anything and lets Sam continue to drive, she can hear him thinking under his breath, and she sighs and goes back to ignoring everything around her, her thoughts go miles away to wherever the police station is and whichever cell or interrogation room is holding Dean.

Things are awkward, to say the least.

"Where are we going?" she asks when she thinks that she has seen the same tree twice now.

"To Joseph Welsh's house" Sam tells her, hesitation in his voice.

She turns to him and silently arches an eyebrow in question.

"We might be a little lost." He admits quietly, giving her a sheepishly smile and a small shrug.

She gives him a humorless smile.

He sighs, "I know you're worry about Dean but we have to stay focus on…"

She sharply turns around to face him, her face livid with anger. "You are not?" she demands but doesn't give him time to respond, the anger she has contained since the bridge incident is now spilling over. "I don't know what kind of crap goes through your head but when someone I love might be in danger that's my first priority. So, please excuse ever lovin' hell out of me, if I'm worry about my boyfriend." She snaps and glares at him until she knows her message has been receive.

"He's my brother; of course he's my first priority, too"

She laughs and continues to glare. "Could've fooled me. You're so into your 'woe is me' tale that's a surprise really, that you even came with us. And you know what, might as well have stayed back because you're doing nothin' but hurtin' Dean." She wipes at her face when she realizes that angry tears are beginning to spill over, and before Sam can say anything else she turns to face the window; she's officially done with this conversation, doesn't really care if he has anything else to say or if she hurt his feelings, he really didn't care when he hurt Dean's.

And Bella is nothing if not a vindictive bitch when it comes to hurting back.

They continue to drive around in silence, it's more awkward than before because now there are words in the air that can't be taken back, broken bridges that are really never going to be mend, and hurt feeling that are gushing at the wound. Bella so wants to rub salt in them.

A few minutes later Sam slows down the car and parks in front of a run down looking house, she twitches her nose in distaste and is out of the car before Sam is even done parking. She's all business now and doesn't want to start all over, plus it's not in her future plans to apologize for telling him the truth even if it was a little more forceful than necessary.

She waits until he's out of the car before she raises her hand to knock on the door. She lets out a sigh before she closes her eyes and tries to calm her raging nerves, it works and only slightly. She opens her eyes just in time to see an old man open the door, Joseph Welch stares back at them with a questioning frown, she gives him her best sunny smile before she throws her hair over her shoulder.

"Hi, are you Joseph Welch?"

Sam's question is answered with an almost inaudible 'Yeah'. The man doesn't budge from the door but she can feel his eyes looking her over, she takes this as her cue to take the lead.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but could we ask you some questions?" She throws him another sunny smile and he nods, doesn't even think of asking why are they asking questions or who are they and whom send them to ask those question, before he closes the door and steps outside, joining them in to the hot day.

She rolls her eyes and wonders why men are so stupid.

Sam passes her the photo she was admiring while in the motel and she looks at it once again before she passes it to the other man besides her. "Have you seen this man?" she asks her voice calm and compelling, as she looks down into his eyes.

Joseph stares at the picture in his greasy hands for not more than a moment before he nods and passes the picture back to her. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him." She takes the picture and considers passing her hands over the edges, to try and erase this man's fingertips from something that she thinks might be precious. She looks at it for a second before she hands it over to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

John certainly made an impression for Joseph to remember him so quickly, but when has John Winchester not made an impression either good or bad, more often than not it's bad but it still an impression, she thinks.

Sam looks at Bella waiting for her to continue taking the lead but apparently something in the distance has catch her attention, maybe she's thinking about Dean again. "That's right. We're working on a story together." He says absentmindedly, still watching Bella from the corner of his eye.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" Joseph complains and the subtle anger in his voice appears to jerk Bella out of her reverie.

"About your late wife Constance." She replies before he can, her voice still has that compelling tone to it but now her eyes are unfocussed, as if she's trying to pin point her thoughts. Sam throws a worry glance at her but she doesn't catch it, and even though he's mad and hurt from the words that spilled over her lips earlier he doesn't find it in himself not to feel scare when she looks as if she might pass out.

"He asked me where she was buried." Joseph tells them his baffle tone does nothing to catch Bella's attention, but Sam can swear that she looks less green than she did seconds before.

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph demands, that earlier anger that under tuned his voice coming back.

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Sam explains with a polite smile.

"_She's in a grave. Behind his house on Breckenridge." _He hears Bella mutter under her breath, and he whips his head to look at her.

"Yeah, that's right, miss" Joseph smiles at her.

Bella doesn't seem to be with them. She looks miles away, her eyes still darting around but the color is coming back to her face so Sam doesn't think he's going to have to explain to Dean how his girlfriend had to got to the hospital while in his watch.

He thanks God, because that's really not a conversation he would like to have.

"And why did you move?" He asks before he sees Bella turning around and towards the car. "You ok?" he asks, reaching forward to catch her wrist.

She looks down at his hand wrapped around her small wrist, and tugs, making Sam let go of her. "Yeah…forgot something, sorry." She adds for the benefit of Joseph Welch, before she turns around and continues to walk towards the black car.

She walks towards it as if she's on a trance, letting her feet guide her, the fog in her head clouding her instincts. She opens the car door and frowns when she sees the key in her hand, had Sam handed her the key? She doesn't know.

Bella slides into the car and closes the door with a soft thud. She thinks she might be going crazy and the panic that thought unleashes inside her is so great that it robs her of her breath; she chokes in a gasp.

(=0=)

Later when Sam enters the car he finds her with her eyes close, there are tear tracks down her cheeks and her nose is red, he wants to ask what's wrong, how did she know about Constance, and well, he in general wants to know if she ok. Because even though he has every right to hate her, he can't; she's loving and caring for his brother, keeping him safe where Sam has not for almost two years, and she was slightly right in her accusations.

Plus, when he remembers the bruises and pained expressions, he realizes he doesn't want to hurt her more.

)=0=)

She makes him stop at a payphone booth and promptly dials 911; she talks of shots and screaming people and that she might have hear a child cry. Her voice is full of panic and sorrow, and Sam wonders how the tones can vary so much; how she can make a person believe with just her voice.

His frowns deepens when he hears the operator say that the Chief was on his way too, Bella gives a tearful '_Please, hurry' _and her voice sounds like she's choking on her own sobs; she's neither tear eyed or sobbing.

(=0=)

He's talking with Dean when it happens; Bella is thrown out of the car with a force that almost makes him crash. He turns his head to see if she's ok but instead finds Constance Welch in the back seat of the car, he tries to swallow his gasp but can't. From the rearview mirror he can see Bella standing up, looking at herself for signs of injury and hears her curse a loud "Fucking Bitch!" but he doesn't have time to do anything else but sigh in relief because at once Constance is straddling his lap, she's so close her breasts are spilling out of her flimsy top and onto his chest and she's whispering: "Hold me. I'm so cold." And he's answering back that he's nothing if not faithful, and he thinks of Jess' unruly blond hair and pink lips, but Constance is apparently very persuasive and can't take no for an answer; her tongue is down his throat before he can breathe another word.

But he struggles once again and almost screams that he's not unfaithful, not even once dammit!

She looks at him with such a determined expression that it makes him doubt his words, but only for a second because apparently he has offended her or something and she gets mad, digging her fucking nails into his heart mad, and while he's screaming Sam thinks that he's never going to reject a pissed of ghost, ever again.

While he has nothing but pain in the forefront of his mind, Sam hears the distinct sounds of an exploding window and gunshots hitting nothing else but air. Constance stops clawing at his heart and grinding on his lap, and he thanks whomever was stupid enough to shoot at a ghost.

"_Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the __end__ of the day saying, "I will try again tomorrow."_

_~ Mary Anne Radmacher_

(====)

_**So yeah, this chapter was rushed! A lot! But I wanted to get it over with! And yeah, Bella was like OOC, so much I didn't even recognized her, but it was something bound to happen: Sam pissed me off too during the pilot, things he said Dean shouldn't have let slide!**_

_**PS: Oh to those who wanted to know what Bella's power is going to be, it would be a lot like Peter's from Twilight. **_

_**So R&R!**_


	10. A Heart Without Strings

-I know am a tardy bitch and this is like a month too late, but RL caught up with me and a review on both my stories pissed me off. So, sorry and please enjoy! :)-

~( )~

_"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."_

_~ Dr. Seuss_

~( )~

They have left Sam in front of his apartment complex; a sad smile and a worry gaze are the only things exchanged between Sam and her. She doesn't know why she's suddenly caring about him, but there is a tugging in her heart urging her to ask him to come with them, to not enter his apartment, she wants to scream 'STOP' but instead she simply takes Dean's hand in hers and brings it to her lap; she looks away and prays the agony she feels its just because she's tired.

She can't seem to stop her teeth from burying into her bottom lip though, or the jumpiness of her left knee, or even the way the grip she has on Dean's hand has become anaconda-like. She is nervous. She is scared. Her heart is beating out of her fucking ribcage. She is almost crying and Dean is so lost in his world he doesn't notice the gasp that escapes her throat or the tears that do leak from her wide brown eyes as the knowledge that Jessica's body is burning in an eruption of hot blazing fire enters her brain and leaves her gasping for breath.

What Dean does notices is the way the music flickers on and off, changes stations, and settles in some creepy sounding melody that brings more tears to her eyes. He quickly does a U-turn that makes the tires screech and her body launch forward.

Minutes, that felt like seconds, later they are in front of the building they watched Sam entered and seconds later, that to her felt like hours, she's running behind Dean, her lips a blurry movement of the words _omigodomigod, _and Dean apparently notices that she's in no way ok and tells her to park her ass just where she's at and to dial 9-1-1. She knows she should tell him something like 'hell no' but she doesn't and simply nods and does as she was ask.

"She's dead," tumbles out of her lips once his back has turns again. The pause in his running steps makes her wonder if he heard her.

~( )~

She's holding his head on her lap, running her fingers through his scalp, there are tears on her eyes that she doesn't wipe away and instead lets them wash the filth her face has gather and the pain that dark cyan eyes have unwillingly let her see. She doesn't know how she's this broken, how the death of Sam's girl has hit this hard, this close to home, or why Jess' burning flesh is the only image her close eyes can conjure.

She prays to a god she doesn't believe in, prays for guidance and forgiveness, and asks for the guilt in her chest to go away.

She also demands revenge on the death of the woman she most held dear in her heart, _René_, for a girl that just was starting her life, and for a mother that wasn't really a mother because her chance got taken away.

~( )~

They have to leave the scene of the crime, with gazes full of pity watching them walk away and maybe, she thinks, wishing them well.

_Good luck,_ she thinks they must have said.

_Find peace, and rest in peace, and please forgive, _are the words she thinks she said.

~( )~

_We are on the warpath_, she thinks,_ we have finally declared war._

~( )~

They haven't stop driving since Dean made his impression of a NASCAR driver and got them as far as possible, as fast as he could, from the place she knows will haunt them in their dreams; Sam has been sleeping most of the way, every couple of hours jerking awake and falling back asleep again. Dean has wanted to wake him up since the first nightmare occurred but she has hushed him every time with a look and a reminder that none of them have slept since this little field trip began, and the two of them longer than that.

She tried to sleep too, but apparently her subconscious is weaker than Sam's because when her first nightmare happened, images that are not of her own experiences and cries she doesn't know to whom belong, she jerked awake and stayed awake. The rush of sugar through her bloodstream a good supplier of the energy she just doesn't have.

She's popping M&Ms into her mouth when Dean touches her knee, shocking her out of her reverie. She arches her brow and digs around her seat for the piece of candy that didn't make its way into her mouth.

"We should stop, right?" He asks her while doing exactly that in front of a Motel 6.

"I imagine he will want to stay, for awhile anyway." She replies with a shrug and an unsure twist of her chapped lips.

He nods and squeezes her leg before shaking Sam awake and despairing inside the small building that awaits them, hopefully, with clean and nice beds.

"I think he wants us to follow him," she quips when Sam just stares at her and doesn't make a move to copy her example and get out of the car.

He nods but doesn't respond.

She considers apologizing for some of the words she said not eight hours ago, but shakes her head and instead begins to walk away; pity is something she hates, why would Sam, so proud and unforgiving, want it from her? So, instead she quickens her pace and leaves Sam to close the car and grieve in silence if he wants.

~( )~

They stay two days in that particular Motel 6 before their so call 'clues' takes them closer to the crime scene, as she has taken to calling it, closer to Stanford's campus where they pick and proved at things they know have nothing to do with Jess.

"_We are just wasting time_," Dean told her one night as he held her hair back and watch her puke her guts, "_We should find dad_."

She had managed a gurgled "_Why?"_ before kneeling down and retching again.

"_We find dad, we find who killed them." _And he didn't have to tell her who '_them'_ were: Rene, his mom, Jess.

She thinks she nodded at him, showing him that she agreed, but she couldn't be sure because in that same instant the gagging sounds began again.

~( )~

Two days later she has tired of playing Blue's Clues with a non-participant demon, who clearly doesn't want to be catch, and decides to stay at the motel; despite Sam's glares and bitchy mood later on.

~( )~

Three days later they are leaving Stanford and the city of Palo Alto altogether. She can't say she happy, because really she isn't, but she does feel like the dark cloud that had been looming over their heads has been lifted away and maybe now, finally, they will find something to go on. An enticer, something to motivate them to continue this game of cat and mouse, in which she's not really sure who is hunting who.

They are driving somewhere called Blackwater Ridge; a place she has never heard about and by the crease between his brows neither has Dean.

"We should stop soon," Bella comments as she watches the bright red candy wrap she just littered through her window fly away.

"Hmm?"

She takes that as her sign to go on. "Well, we haven't eaten anything since last night's so call dinner and I'm all out of candy." She doesn't add that she has to use the little girls' room pronto, because really that should be fairly obvious.

Dean places his hand on her knee and squeezes, making sure she's paying attention to him and not in some sugar high induce daydream. "We're almost there, 30 minutes tops. Ok?" He asks her, looking at her as if it is the first time he has seem her in awhile.

She nods and robs his lips of a quick kiss.

~( )~

"_We all die. The goal isn't to live forever; the goal is to create something that will."~ Chuck Palahniuk_

~( )~

A/N: So, super short chapter, but hey, I'm back in the game and you can expect some type of update for my other story too.

PS: In regards to the Peter's powers comment I made on the last chapter, if you read Twilight fanfic that's B/P you surely have heard/read of the awesomeness that's _**IdreamofEddy**_, the girl that in my opinion has created the characteristics for how every Peter is now written; To put it in her words, Peter power is that he just 'knows', and so will be Bella's, but with some limitations and tribulation that will come with it.


End file.
